Once Upon a Time
Once Upon a Time is a television show on ABC. It is produced and created by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis. Season One premiered on October 23, 2011, and concluded on May 13, 2012. The soundtrack for the first season was released on May 1, 2012. The full-disc DVD/Blu-ray set of Season One was released on August 28, 2012. Season Two premiered on September 30, 2012, and concluded on May 12, 2013. The soundtrack and the full-disc DVD/Blu-ray set of Season Two were released on August 13, 2013. Season Three premiered on September 29, 2013, and concluded on May 11, 2014. The full-disc DVD/Blu-ray set of Season Three was released on August 19, 2014. Season Four premiered on September 28, 2014. Synopsis Join Emma Swan as she struggles to understand whether she belongs in New York City, where she has begun a new life with Henry, or back in Storybrooke, where things have never been simple. As she works to provide a stable environment for her and Henry, she learns that there's no place like home. But the question remains: where is that for Emma? Welcome to Storybrooke, Maine, a small town that probably won't show up on your GPS, but it's a magical place to visit. Reality and myth merged after Emma broke Regina's curse, which had deprived the fairytale characters of their memories and trapped them in our modern world. When they finally regained their identities, our heroes were dismayed to discover that they weren't transported back to Fairy Tale Land. To make matters worse, Rumplestiltskin - aka Mr. Gold - decided to escalate his power struggle with Regina by introducing magic into the town. But this is our world, and magic always has a tendency to yield unfathomable consequences. The first order of business this season was to save Henry, who had been kidnapped and transported through a portal to Neverland. But Neverland was a much darker place than one remembers, and our heroes had to face a foe more powerful than the Dark One himself - Peter Pan. After being tricked and led astray for days - and learning that he was also Rumplestiltskin's father - Pan was defeated and trapped inside Pandora's Box. Our heroes returned to Storybrooke, only to discover that Pan had switched bodies with Henry and was about to enact a curse that would have killed every living soul in town. But after discovering the switch and restoring Henry back into his body, Rumplestiltskin paid the ultimate price by sacrificing his life and killing Pan. In turn, Regina obliterated her original curse, which erased Storybrooke from existence and whisked its residents back to Fairy Tale Land, leaving Emma and Henry together back in our world with pleasant memories - but with no memories of Storybrooke or its residents, and with Storybrooke itself seemingly gone for good. And they all lived happily ever after... Hardly! All is not well back in the Enchanted Forest when Hook comes calling on Emma in New York City in an attempt to jog her memory so that she can once again help her fairy tale family and friends out of a desperate situation. Everyone she holds dear is in danger as a new foe emerges - the Wicked Witch of the West. Hook now must enlist Emma in an epic struggle that spans worlds: with the highest stakes possible - the fate of her family. No one remembers how they were transported back or the past year they had spent back in Fairy Tale Land. But someone in town is responsible for this curse, and all clues point to the Wicked Witch of the West, whose agenda in our world is a mystery. In an attempt to break the curse, new fairytale characters will be revealed and old acquaintances will be revisited. But not everyone can be trusted.http://www.abcmedianet.com/web/showpage/showpage.aspx?program_id=003310&type=lead Story |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= Cast } |- | Michael Socha || Will Scarlet || Knave of Hearts || align="center" | 6 || colspan="3" || colspan="1" |- | Meghan Ory || Ruby || Red Riding Hood || align="center" | 34 || colspan="1" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |- | Eion Bailey || August Booth || Pinocchio || align="center" | 14 || colspan="1" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |- | Raphael Sbarge || Archie Hopper || Jiminy Cricket || align="center" | 25 || colspan="1" ||colspan="3" |- | Jamie Dornan || Sheriff Graham || Huntsman || align="center" | 9 || colspan=1" || colspan=1" || colspan="1" || colspan=1" |- | Lee Arenberg || Leroy || Grumpy || align="center" | 38 || colspan="4" |- | Beverley Elliott || Granny || Granny || align="center" | 35 || colspan="4" |- | Keegan Connor Tracy || Mother Superior || Blue Fairy || align="center" | 24 || colspan="4" |- | David Anders || Dr. Whale || Victor Frankenstein || align="center" | 13 || colspan="3" || colspan="1" |- | Tony Amendola || Marco || Geppetto || align="center" | 8 || colspan="3" || colspan="1" |- | Giancarlo Esposito || Sidney Glass || Magic Mirror || align="center" | 12 || colspan="1" || colspan="1" || colspan="2" |- | Sarah Bolger || || Aurora || align="center" | 15 || colspan="1" || colspan="3" |- | Jamie Chung || || Mulan || align="center" | 10 || colspan="1" || colspan="2" || colspan="1" |- | Julian Morris || || Prince Phillip || align="center" | 6 || colspan="1" || colspan="2" || colspan="1" |- |Robbie Kay || || Peter Pan || align="center" | 12 || colspan="2" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |- |Rose McIver || Tinker Bell || Tinker Bell || align="center" | 11 || colspan="2" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |- |JoAnna Garcia Swisher || || Ariel || align="center" | 4 || colspan="2" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |- |Sean Maguire || Robin Hood || Robin Hood || align="center" | 18 || colspan="2" || colspan="2" |- |Parker Croft || || Felix || align="center" | 11 || colspan="1" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |- | Ethan Embry || Greg Mendell || || align="center" | 10 || colspan="1" || colspan="2" || colspan="1" |- | Sonequa Martin-Green || Tamara || || align="center" | 7 || colspan="1" || colspan="2" || colspan="1" |- | Sebastian Stan || Jefferson || Mad Hatter || align="center" | 6 || colspan="2" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |- | Barbara Hershey || || Cora || align="center" | 13 || colspan="2" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |- | Alan Dale || Albert Spencer || King George || align="center" | 8 || colspan="2" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |- | Jorge Garcia || || Anton || align="center" | 3 || colspan="1" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |- | Anastasia Griffith || Kathryn Nolan || Princess Abigail || align="center" | 8 || colspan="1" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |- | Ingrid Torrance || Severe Nurse || || align="center" | 4 || colspan="2" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |- | Jakob Davies || August Booth || Pinocchio || align="center" | 3 || colspan="2" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |- | Jarod Joseph || Billy || || align="center" | 5 || colspan="2" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |- | Jeffrey Kaiser || Dopey || Dopey || align="center" | 25 || colspan="4" |- | Tony Perez || || Valet || align="center" | 6 || colspan="2" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |- | Mig Macario || Bashful || Bashful || align="center" | 26 || colspan="4" |- | Michael Coleman || Happy || Happy || align="center" | 26 || colspan="4" |- | Bailee Madison || || Young Snow White || align="center" | 3 || colspan="2" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |- | Faustino Di Bauda || Walter || Sleepy || align="center" | 28 || colspan="4" |- | Gabe Khouth || Mr. Clark || Sneezy || align="center" | 26 || colspan="4" |- | David-Paul Grove || Doc || Doc || align="center" | 29 || colspan="4" |- | Dylan Schmid || || Young Baelfire || align="center" | 5 || colspan="3" || colspan="1" |- | Freya Tingley || Wendy Darling || || align="center" | 5 || colspan="1" || colspan="2" || colspan="1" |- | Christopher Gauthier || William Smee || William Smee || align="center" | 8 || colspan="1" || colspan="2" || colspan="1" |- | Noah Bean || || Daniel || align="center" | 4 || colspan="2" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |- |Matt Kane || John Darling || || align="center" | 3 || colspan="2" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |- |James Immekus || Michael Darling || || align="center" | 3 || colspan="2" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |- |Rebecca Mader || Zelena || Wicked Witch of the West || align="center" | 10 || colspan="2" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |- |Jason Burkart || Little John || Little John || align="center" | 5 || colspan="2" || colspan="2" |- |Rapahel Alejandro || Roland || Roland || align="center" | 8 || colspan="2" || colspan="2" |- |Gil McKinney || Eric || Prince Eric || align="center" | 3 || colspan="2" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |- |Michael P. Northey || Friar Tuck || Friar Tuck || align="center" | 3 || colspan="2" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |- | Rose McGowan || || Young Cora || align="center" | 3 || colspan="1" || colspan="2" || colspan="1" |- | Eric Keenleyside || Moe French || Sir Maurice || align="center" | 4 || colspan="2" || colspan="2" |- | Christie Laing || || Marian || align="center" | 5 || colspan="1" || colspan="2" || colspan="1" |- | Gabrielle Rose || || Ruth || align="center" | 3 || colspan="2" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |- | Georgina Haig || || Elsa || align="center" | 9 || colspan="3" || colspan="1" |- | Scott Michael Foster || || Kristoff || align="center" | 6 || colspan="3" || colspan="1" |- | Elizabeth Lail || || Anna || align="center" | 7 || colspan="3" || colspan="1" |- | Elizabeth Mitchell || || Ingrid || align="center" | 8 || colspan="3" || colspan="1" |- | Mark Goldman || || Sven (Voice) || align="center" | 4 || colspan="3" || colspan="1" |- | John Rhys-Davies || || Grand Pabbie (Voice) || align="center" | 3 || colspan="3" || colspan="1" |- | Jessy Schram || Ashley Boyd || Cinderella || align="center" | 3 || colspan="1" || colspan="2" || colspan="1" |- | Christopher Gorham || Walsh || || align="center" | 3 || colspan="2" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |- |Jack di Blasio || || Lost Boy || align="center" | 5 || colspan="1" || colspan="2" || colspan="1" |- |Charles Mesure || || Black Beard || align="center" | 3 || colspan="2" || colspan="2" |- | Abby Ross || Young Emma || || align="center" | 3 || colspan="2" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |} Episodes Trivia References fr:Once Upon a Time sr-el:Jednom davno it:C'era Una Volta